brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas
"Christmas" is the eleventh episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 3rd December 2013 to 3.66 million viewers. Episode Synopsis When Captain Holt receives a series of death threats, Deputy Chief Gerber orders him to have a bodyguard. The captain chooses Peralta, who immediately sets about abusing his position. Terry sees a therapist to see if he is ready to get back in the field. Plot It's Christmas time, and Jake is called into Holt's office where he meets Deputy Chief Gerber. It turns out that Holt has been getting death threats recently, and while Holt brushes them off as a hoax, it's enough that Gerber makes Jake Holt's bodyguard for the time being. This excites Jake as it feels like retribution for Holt's actions through the last few months. Meanwhile, Amy, who originally had six gifts planned for Holt until he stated he doesn't want any gifts, gathers the remaining cops to help her out on making a gift. Neither one of them is interested though, Terry having to go to a therapy session to see if he's ready for field work again, and Boyle is planning to go to a singles retreat in order to get over Rosa. Gina decides to help her however, and the two make a Christmas card for Holt with everyone's faces on it. Unfortunately for them they can't find a photo that has Rosa smiling, so they try to work on getting her to smile. When Holt decides to work at home, Jake gets him to come with him to his mom's house as he's still Holt's bodyguard. However, Jake tricks Holt, and takes him to a safe house while handcuffing him to his own arm. Holt secretly texts Boyle, and he arrives. Jake is upset by this, but when Boyle slips that he's here to take Holt back to his old precinct Jake realizes that the hoax threats may be real. Holt admits it's real, but he wants to do this alone. Jake and Boyle however check over the transcripts, and a few of the texts reveal that it's one of Holt's old adversaries that he arrested. It was Colin Haines, "The Freestyle Killer," a killer who took out an entire 4x100 meter swim team. Holt arrested him long ago, but when he taunted Haines about his predicament, Haines swore he will kill him when he gets out of prison Despite Holt's insistence on wanting to do this alone, Jake convinces him to tell the precinct about it in order to help him. The group manages to locate Haines at the rail-yards, and the group search the area for Haines. Haines however corners Jake and Holt, but before he can kill them, Terry (who was told by Gina on what was going on) tackles Haines to ground. It soon revealed that Boyle got shot in the butt by Haines, and is sent to the hospital. The group visits him to make sure he's okay, and Holt thanks Jake for his help. Cast Quotes & Trivia :Boyle: That's right. Boom! Just kicked Santa in the testicles. ---- :Peralta: Wow, I think I would have really gotten along with young Ray Holt. :Holt: Yes, that's why I decided to change everything about my life. ---- :Santiago: Sir, I'm sure you had your reasons for going to Peralta, but this is exactly the type of job I would love to have. :Holt: Okay. The next time someone threatens to kill me I'll come straight to you. :Santiago: Thank-you, sir. I can't wait. (laughs) ---- :Boyle: What happened? Am I dead? :Diaz: (shocked) You saved my life. ---- :Holt: Boyle got shot because of me. This is exactly the kind of thing I was hopin' to avoid. :Peralta: Captain, this is our job. Any one of us would have taken that bullet. :Holt: I'm sorry I've been so difficult. You were right. We couldn't have caught him without the team. :Peralta: Well, well, well! It appears the student has become the teacher. And the teacher hath become... :Holt: That's enough. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Dan Goor Category:Episodes directed by Jake Szymanski